


The Crystal of Death

by Drakkaniel



Series: the doctor and the star [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakkaniel/pseuds/Drakkaniel
Summary: When the walls of reality disappear the doctor Newly regenerated fall in a totally new dimensionThat is my first fanfic





	1. prologue

"Alone again," said the renegade time lord, looking at his shiny hands.

The Doctor was now in his 15 incarnation, he was young in appearance maybe 19 or 25, but inside he was so old, this incarnation was bald and had a very nice touch to jazz. The doctor took a deep breath before looking into his reflection on the rotor of time.

"So it's a goodbye after all" he said with a sad smile on his face and closing his eyes just feeling the energy around him as the sharp pain consumed his thoughts that the pain was new, something was happening and it was affecting him, a Distorted scream skip From his mouth until the regeneration stopped,

"focus focus focus focus why nothing is focusing" he shouted looking at the console that in his vision was blurry.

In a hole in the console a pair of glasses materialized, the Doctor grabbed the glasses and stared at the console

"Tell me this is a joke," he said, staring at the console that responded with some motor noises "I know that I liked wearing glasses was a way to look smart now if I lose them I'm screwed" he shouted putting on his glasses and Turning to a mirror where he examined himself

"Brown and curly hair, normal ears, the clothes are a bit tight and ... WOOW!" He shouted as a tremor made him hold onto the console.

"Okay, okay, I can handle it" he said pulling the scanner and reading the content "I can not handle it" screamed pressing a few buttons "how can this be, the walls of reality can not disappear in a blink of an eye, But see the readings they gone, like my sanity, why I explain this to the walls "screamed pulling a lever" I can’t fight against the gravitational attraction of the walls, is too strong, the chances of i fall into the void is high, but have no choice so lets go old girl"he said, smiling before the tardis was pulled by the gravitational field.

The Doctor was running frantically around the console the smile of a few minutes had disappeared as he ran around the console pulling levers and pushing buttons

"No no no no, no, no We're almost there DO NOT LEAVE ME NOW "screamed while the explosions and tremors struck the tardis as he desperately tried to stabilize her

Suddenly everything stopped, he looked around

"Sorry, lapses and paranoia, this regeneration is being difficult, it was very stupid to jump inside another dimension" he said kissing the console and being answered by engine sounds

"New clothes, probably this shirt will burst soon," he said, laughing as he walked toward the wardrobe

The multi-storey oval room was the place he chose to store the various pieces of clothing he had acquired in his adventures. For 5 hours all he did was to check clothing in clothes until he get a red button-down shirt , a black overcoat that became multicolored after the waist and brown trousers

"Well now let's see where I land this time," he said smiling.


	2. the crystal of death part 1

**M** arco and Star walked through the school lobby. Star was staring his friend with a worried expression, the reason why was because Marco sniffed more than usual.

“Marco, are you sure you  _ have  _ to come to school today?”, she said.

“Star, I missed a whole week ‘cause the flu, I can’t miss today. So we better get to class quickly, we’re late.” Marco started walking faster.

“If you say so…”

Star run a couple feets to catch up with Marco, then suddenly stop it. She was feeling a strange smell, it was something really strong and stinking.

“Star, are you ok?”

“Marco, smell that!”

“Uh, very funny…”

“The flu, I forgot about that… well, whatever, must be the chef” Star started walk again, while Marco stopped and put your brain to work for a second or two. “Wasn’t you that said we’re late?”, she said, looking at him, a few steps behind.

A few minutes later, Marco and Star arrived in the classroom. They sat down, and strangely the teacher had not yet arrived. Marco looked around noticing the lack of conversations around him or joking among the students. They all looked forward, still, just like robots.

"Star, you noticed how quiet the school is today?" Marco touched one of them; he didn’t blink.

"Yes, I noticed, as if..." Star was interrupted by the principal, who had just entered the classroom.

"Well, students” said the principal ", your teacher won in the lottery and decided to use her money in Hawaii, so you guys have a new teacher, while her enjoy her vacation. This is Mrs..."

“Jon Smith” said the man. The man was tall, brown curly hair, wore glasses and his clothes was a black overcoat from the waist up, the rest was the color of the rainbow; inside the overcoat was a red social shirt and brown pants.

"I liked his style" Star smiled.

“You guys can call me Doctor”, Mrs. Smith smiled; and took a good look at the faces of all the young students in front of him. “You can leave now, Mrs. Scavenger.”

"It's skeeves" the principal replied, before the Doctor closed the door behind him.

"Okay,students, well... how can I start? What do you think of learning the art of smiling?" he said, looking at the children with serious faces. "Okay, it seems like you guys did not approve this idea" He grab a chalk and turn to the blackboard. “Trigonometry!”

The Doctor smiles as all students mutter together.

Everything went normal, the exercises and the explanation were on the board and the students were supposed to answer those questions until the end of the period.

Marco and Star were copying the lesson as they chat. Marco was joking, and Star laughed uncontrollably.

"You're laughing!" The Doctor said.

Star turned to look to the Doctor, when she faced into his eyes. She didn’t know why, but those eyes simply made her stop smiling. Old eyes that saw things that should not be seen, and that he left her scared.

“Y-yes… I’m not supposed to?”

“No… that’s fine. Good, good, very good. Is that… everyone is serious here, except you. Why? How is that possible?” The Doctor replied.

“It's probably because I’m a magical princess from another dimension” Star smiled again.

The Doctor smiled too, before step back and open the door.

“Well… have a nice break, class” he was the first to leave the room, right before the alarm sound.

Marco and Star walked from the class to the refectory. Everyone was sitting perfectly straight and with no expression in their faces; this peace didn’t last for three minutes before a food war began, but something was wrong.

Marco was hit by a pudding seconds before he sit down. Star lay down for the first minutes, but right after started to throw food at the other students too.

“Star, can you stop throwing food? There’s something wrong” said Marcos, looking around.

“What are you talking about?” she asked, dropping the pudding on the floor.

"Look around, no one is having fun… It’s like they..." Marco and Star look over the table they were lay down just to see the other students not smiling or laughing, like usual, but angry. “...It’s like they wan...”

“Like they wanted to kill each other” the voice came from behind Marco.

It was the Doctor, with his smile. He was holding a strange pen-shaped object.

“How everything is going? Estrela, isn’t it?” the Doctor said, sitting on the bench in front of them.

“Uh… Star.”

“I’m pretty sure your is Estrela”

Star was confused.

“Anyway, back to your conversation about your friends killing each other. The whole school has been consumed by a hatred wave, nothing normal for someone in your age. Even bullies beat for fun, but look around" to emphasize the phrase he spread his arms. “Change the food for guns and they would start to kill each other. A hatred that infects like a parasite. Uh, that reminds me another thing… I'm the one who notices the smell coming from the pipes?”

“Smell… well, I’ve been noticing that strange smell” said Star.

“Wanna know what I think?” The Doctor asked.

“Uh?”

"Blood and adrenaline, boiling, the smell of hatred" he says with a smile. “Well, the fun is over" when he finished speaking the bell rang symbolizing the end of the break. "See you around" he left leaving the two teenagers confused.

 

"What a strange teacher" said Marco, scratching his head

"Marcos" called the Star smiling.

"What, Star?" asked he confused. 

"Let's investigate." she said, grabbing his arm and running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ma people finnaly the first chap of the crystal of death


	3. the crystal of death part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanfic will run along with the star vs the forces of evil, this arc starts between matchmaker and monster arm

Star and Marco were crawling on the pipe at least ten minutes when Marco began to worry

"Star I think this was not a good idea”

"Pf… of course it was a good idea! We have already gone through worse, you know.”

"But we never invaded the school pipe before. If they catch us, we can be kicked out, Star

"Marco, don’t worry, I'm with my wand", she says raising her wand. "If something goes wrong we can solve.”

Marco was going to answer however a sound left both in silence.

"You heard this, don’t you?”

"You mean the sound of when things breaking?", replied Star, staring at the cracks growing beneath them. "Damn it," she said before the floor collapsed.

The tubing subsided, and they both fell on the secret second floor below the first heat. The second floor held them for a few minutes, but soon gave way due to their weight; there was nothing below the second throw and they fell free falling toward the ground.

Faster and faster the ground was approaching towards them. Star desperately aimed his wand at the ground and shouted a spell that conjured up a pile of cuddly cushions that cushioned their fall.

The fall in the cushions made them realize that they were not smashed on the ground made Star and Marco smiled, however the happiness lasted little when the ground of the pipe that they fell if also broke and they faced of the ground.

"Awww, that hurt", said Star, massaging her nose and then looking at Marco that was paralyzed looking forward.

"Marco, why are you...Wooooah!" she said, looking in the same direction as he.

Just in front of the two a spaceship that could only be compared to those of science fiction film was right in front of them. 

"Star, of all these days with you I have to tell you, this is one of the craziest things I've ever seen", said Marco, without being able to take his eyes off the ship.

"Halt”" a robotic voice spoke.

Star and Marco have turned to see an adult-sized robot Staring at them with a single cyber eye.

 

"You will come with me" said the robot

"Narval Blast!" Star shouted, pointing his wand, but nothing happened "What? Battery?! I charged you today" Star spoke waving his wand.

Marco attempted to attack the robot with a kick, the robot grabbed his leg with one hand and with his free hand grabbed his neck and lifted him, choking the boy.

"Violence will be answered with violence", said the robot starring Star.

"O.k., O.k, let it go we're going" Star said lowering his wand

The robot upon hearing this dropped Marco that fell on the ground, Star ran up to him and helped him up.

"Walk”, the robot spoke pushing the two forward.

"Right, right", said Star, walking.

"We're screwed, it's not?" Marco asked.

"Don’t worry, I'll get us out of here," she replied, smiling.

“Silence!”, the robot said.

 

**_***_ **

 

At the school, the Doctor was entering the bathroom

"The signal comes from here, where someone hide a teleporter?" asked the Doctor, moving the mirrors.

"It has to be a small private cubicle where no one would dare put it" the Doctor looked at one of the cubicles in the bathroom, he was small stinking of sewage and it seemed to have bleach leaking from him "damn it" he said approaching the cubicle "eww" he said entering the cubicle is locating a button on the side of the door "bingo" he said pressing.

A blue light covered him and he was teleported to a metal cubicle

"They could make this place bigger," he said, opening the door and leaving.

The Doctor heard some sounds of footsteps and decided to return to the teleporter leaving the door only a little open so he could see.

Star and Marco and the robot walked through the door without noticing him

the Doctor quickly left the bathroom pointing the sonic screwdriver to the robot.

"Get away from him!" the Doctor shouted right before activating the sonic screwdriver.

Star and Marco moved away enough to not be hit by the robot that had exploded

"Thank you!", said Star, staring at the Doctor.

"What you kids were doing down here?" asked the Doctor, angry.

"First, we’re teenagers, not kids" Star said.

"All the same to me" the Doctor replied.

"We came to investigate after hearing your speech", she ended smiling.

"I was not giving a speech, I was rambling, I just talked to you because this incarnation does not seem to like doing it alone", said the Doctor, stirring the sonic screwdriver.

"Incar..." Marco was interrupted by sounds of footsteps.

"Run!", the Doctor screamed running in the opposite direction of his steps.

At the hall robots using futuristic weapons came out and upon visualizing the Doctor, Star and Marco they began to shoot.

The Doctor quickly entered with the two inside a room pointed the sonic screwdriver to the door that was locked.

"This will hold them," said the Doctor looking at the room.

The room where they were was a circular room whose center lies a tower with several circular doors that rose higher than they could see.

"What is this?" asked Star.

"Some kind of cryogenic room, I believe", said the Doctor, examining a computer in front of the tower.

“Cryogenic?" asked Star.

"Yes… this uses…” he stop. “Wait, how do you don’t know what a cryogenic room is? In that period you probably already have the theory", the Doctor asked even more confused.

"I told you, magic princess from another dimension"

"You were really serious, now you will say that this wand is magic… You're joking, right?" said the Doctor pointing to her wand and then looking at the expression on her face.

She was not.

"I can’t believe, anyway, back to what matters: a cryogenic room is a place where the body is cooled and kept for decades until it can be resuscitated", the Doctor said using the screwdriver in one of the circles that opened, revealing a skeleton “It looks like the system has failed."

He examined the skeleton and then he thought aloud:

"Perhaps…”, he said, “a power outage burned the ship's cryogenic systems, but then why the chamber was not repaired? Unless... Uuuh”

Marco and Star looked confused; and they’re.

"Listen, this uses  _ ectogons  _ panel that draw energy from the stars, the ship is buried. It should not be working, but look at it", he said pointing at various symbols on the screen.

"I don’t understand", said Star.

“Neither do I” Marco agreed.

"50% of the cryogenic pods are online, but not being used. 40% are being used…” he stop and smiled: “Now I ask you: where are the others 10%?”, the Doctor was interrupted by the door falling.

"I knew I was forgetting something", he walked away from the door. "Don’t worry, I have a plan. I always have a plan!”

The robots entered the room pointing the guns at them and shouting "Halt!". 

“Would be great if you put your plan in action now…” Star pointed your wand to the robots.

“Uh, right” he smiled. “We surrender!” he screamed.

“What?” Star looked at him confused.

“We have a lot of luck, you know? He wants to talk to us. I love when they wanna talk.”

The Doctor was smiling when he said:

“Take us to your leader”.

“You’re kidding aren’t you?”

 

**_***_ **

 

The Doctor, Star and Marco were handcuffed and routed to a circular room with a huge purple Crystal in the middle and a huge computer behind, the computer was strange the colors were psychedelic and the keyboard seemed to be made from several different keyboards.

"Look at him!", said the Doctor, looking at the Crystal.

“Him? Who?”, Star turned his head.

"Silence!" the Crystal had a distorted voice, like if ten people were trying to speak the same thing. He was shine.

The Doctor gave a small smile to the crystal.

"Fantastic!", he said. "A Crystal disk. It’s been a long time since I last see one of these. Children, I present to you one of the best memory storage systems in the whole universe, big enough to keep consciousness!"

"You’re correct!” the voices ran over each other. “You do not seem to be an ordinary human being, you’re too wise to be - your eyes have seen a lot for a human being” the voices stopped. Then came back, stronger than ever: “My scanners have detected a double vascular system… a time lord!”

"I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you” the Doctor was about to said something else, when remember the kids. “Uh, sorry, the boy is Marco and the girl, Estrela. They’re very happy to meet you, don’t you, kids?”

“Star”

“Uh?” the Doctor look at her face.

“My name is  _ Star _ ”

“Right… Star, yeah, Star. I said something wrong?

“You said my name was Estrela”

“Are you sure? I’m pretty certain that I said Star. Of course I remember your name… of course I remember.  _ Star, _ like the stars in the universe! _ ” _

“Silence!” said the voices. “You’re my prisoners, and my prisoners shall remain in silence!”

“Before I shut my big mouth up, answer me one question” the Doctor pointed to the illumined ceiling before continue: “How you still have energy? Your  _ ectagons  _ panels are buried, and there is no  _ star  _ close enough to extract this amount of energy, the sun is too small.  _ Star… _ ”

The voices was laughing.

“Oh, Doctor… I already seen time lords more wise than you. You’re pathetic. You already answer your question early.”

“No… I already get what is happening here.” he laugh too.

“Share your theory with us” the robots approached the Crystal.

“‘ _ Star, like the stars in the universe! _ ’” he smiled. “I said this a few minutes ago… I was wrong, there is a  _ star  _ in this system big enough to give this amount of energy, and her name is  _ Star _ !”

The Doctor looked to Star and to Marco right after said that screaming.

“Your wand, Estrela” he explained.

“Uh” she smiled to him. “I still don’t get it.”

The Doctor scratched his ear with difficulty because of the handcuffs.

“You uses your wand all the time.  _ All the time _ , I mean, they even created a blog about her!"

“A what?”

“With a cool layout and everything, they still have a forum with theories of what it look like.”

“What’s the URL?” Marco asked. “I’m very curious to see this.”

“After we deal with this, Marco” the Doctor smiled. “Let’s just say that the magic find his way to down here, in this old and stupid ship. The problems began, the non-cryogenics were offline so the AI thinks of trying to bring the cryogenic back, and he succeeded, when the consciences leave the disk and there’s no bodies to return to, the AI send them back to the disk and this create a loop, because everytime Star uses her wand the AI thinks there’s bodies,  _ because there’s energy _ !”

He stop.

“This loop back and forth let some consciences corrupted, because they’re not meant to travel this amount of times, but the loop continues until the AI realized they’re no bodies in the chambers - but it was to late, all the consciences was already broken and crazy. The Crystal is the AI, he is all the corrupted consciences.” he stopped again and start to think about his past. Saying more to himself than to the Crystal: “You’re crazy.”

“No” screamed the voices. “You’re wrong, quite wrong, Doctor! We’re  _ no  _ crazy AI, We’re a wise AI, created to help in any case of emergence and what we have here is a emergence, so let me help you.”

The robots walk toward they. One of the robots, the biggest, took the wand of Star pocket and went back to where the Crystal was.

Star screams was interrupted by the voices.

“And now with the wand here, we can drain all the energy we want.. we want. We can ascend on this Earth and be a god that will rule over this world for all eternity!  _ All Hail We _ !” the voices was laughing.

“All Hail!” the robots start to scream.

"Everyone shut your mouth!” the Doctor screamed. “I'm realizing something, just shut up for a minute. Where did the robots come from?", the Doctor asked.

"With my wise!" replied the Crystal. “Look at all this technology around we, Doctor.”

"You're lying! It would be impossible to assemble robots with what you have. Look behind you, pieces and more pieces of junk technology that are not compacto to each other. You are recycling pieces... Uh." the Doctor stopped again and looked at the ceiling.

“What happen, Doctor?”, asked Marco.

“The bodies… the robots… they’re recycled too” he explained.

“What are you talking about? They took my wand!” Star screamed.

“The 10% percent I ask you about, before. I discovered where they’re.”

The Doctor take a step and the robots pointed guns at him.

“Let him. He can go anywhere that could harm me, not while we have the wand” the Crystal shine and the robot's low down their weapons.

“Clever. You’re now lying when you said that you’re a wise AI”

“ _ We _ are.”

“Use dead bodies inside armored to fight for you, it’s clever, but so last century. I been fighting things like you for millennials, in fact, they’re not very wise like you, but at least they thinking about updates, and even use wood to fight me” he looked at Star and Marco; they smiled at him. “Wood is my only weakness… There are others, but wood, ah, my great weakness. And I believe there’s no wood here, but I don’t blame you, you didn’t expect to see me here, but a wise AI must thinking about everything and you didn’t… so I guess you’re not every wise, after all.” he said, touching some old buttons with difficult.

“What are you talking about.  _ I’m _ the most wise AI in the whole universe!”

“When ‘ _ we’  _ became ‘ _ I’ _ ?”, Star asked.

“Good girl!” the Doctor smiled. “But you know, everything that there is recyclable can be turn in something else you can be turn in the same thing again.”

With some difficult, the Doctor pull out the sonic screwdriver of this pocket and pointed to his handcuffs, that opened, then pointed at Star and Marcos, and released them as well.

“What are you doing?” the Crystal shine.

The robot's point his weapons to the Doctor; he smiled.

“What I been doing for years” he pointed the sonic screwdriver to the wand, in the robot wands. “Reverting the polarity! All the energy you stole being drawn back to the wand!”

The Crystal scream while a loud alarm sounded, red light went blinked every corner and the Doctor quickly pointed the sonic screwdriver to the wand and activated it, the lights went red and an alarm sounded. Quickly, the Doctor run toward the robot and pushed one of them, that took down all robots next to them, the Doctor took the wand and smiled looking to the cyclops futuristic eye.

“Battle armor made to keep the soldier fighting even when they’re already dead”, the Doctor screamed opening one of the robots armors.

Star and Marcos felt their stomachs rumble for a few seconds, Star had just received the wand from the Doctor when everything began to shake.

"Damn the sudden drain must have destabilized the nucleus of the ship, this whole place goes to ground!" shouted the Doctor running to exit along with Marco and Star.

"What we do?!" screamed Marco.

"The teleporter, maybe I can divert some energy to him", shouted the Doctor entering the teleporter pointing to where the Star was supposed to put the wand and pointed the sonic screwdriver to the wand. "Please work", said the Doctor activating the sonic screwdriver, the blue glow circled they and soon all were teleported with a crack sound, minutes before the blast consume the ship.

“Doctor!” was the last thing they listen to when they left, was the last scream of the voices.

 

**_***_ **

 

"That was close", said the Doctor coming out of the bathroom.

"I don’t understand… why the people were angry?", asked Marco.

“Uh, my sonic screwdriver!”, the Doctor raise the device burned. “The magic of Star’s wand works from emotions, the ship was storing the strongest energy and expelling the most weak and unusable things that a soldier needs by the ventilations pipes, which cause the anger and that odd smell” he explained. “The energy must have influenced the minds of people who came in contact with her.”

The Doctor left the building followed by Star and Marco.

"Who are  _ you _ ?", asked Marco.

"I'm the Doctor"

"No, really, _ who are you _ ?" he asked more seriously.

“I’m the Doctor. A time lord from a distant planet and universe complete different that yours, I’m two thousand and eight hundred years old and I came to this school to check the information that I found in a blog, about a magic source of energy: Star’s wand, now that I know.”

“Uh, the blog. I asked you the URL” Marco, said.

“You can use my computer. Come”

They walked to the alley, where a Blue Police Box was parked. He opened the box and show the kids what was inside.

“It's bigger on the inside!” said Star, smiling.

“Woah, that was quickly.”

Marco didn’t said anything, but he couldn't believe in his eyes.

“This is the TARDIS” he said.

“The what?”

“TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space” he smiled. “Would you joined me in a new adventure?”

The looked at each other.

“This thing can go anywhere in Time and Space?” Marco asked.

“Yup” he answer.

“I don’t see why not…”, Star smile at him and enter the ship.

“I already have many faults…”, he said, “a little more will not make a difference.”

Both smiled.

The Doctor follow him and closed the door behind him. He walk to the console.

“Where do you want to go next?”, he asked, pulling the lever.


End file.
